Te reto a enloquecerme
by Mz.Braist
Summary: Basado en el Episodio: Teoría del Caos. Max debe tomar una decisión que podría arruinar su amistad con Chloe, pero las acciones de está la sorprenderán y aún más su confesión. Fic Yuri, si no le gusta, no lo lea. RATED M (lo cambiaré en el próx. Capítulo) Si no les aparece el fic, es por los filtros estándar de la página, deben cambiarlos y aparecerá ;). Por favor, pasen y lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

_¡Buenas chicos! Me presento, soy , nueva aquí, nueva en los fics u.u (no sé nada) pero bueeeeh._

 _Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews, que ayudan mucho._

 _Y... ¡A leer!_

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el juego ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es lo único de mi propiedad.

 **Te reto a enloquecerme**

 **-¡Te reto a besarme!-** gritó Chloe sonriente.

¿Realmente me estaba retando a besarla? En ese momento todas mis inseguridades comenzaron a crecer dentro de mi, ¿qué pasaría si lo hacía?, es decir, un beso podría acabar siendo catastrófico para una amistad... miren quién habla de catastrófico...

Bueno, bueno... Lo intentaré, después de todo siempre podré retroceder ¿no?

Fue un beso corto, pero sentí como Chloe se alejaba rápida y bruscamente, al parecer estaba sorprendida... o impactada, decidí rebobinar inmediatamente y abstenerme de besar esos... estupendos labios, esperen... ¿Qué dije? Mierda, sueno como una verdadera pervertida o acosadora sexual.

Realmente estaba ocultando todo lo que sentía por Chloe, quien finalmente seguía siendo mi mejor amiga. Había cambiado tanto, me encantaba su nuevo look, se veía rebelde, fuerte... Todo lo que yo no he podido ser, además que se veía malditamente sexy... ¿¡Otra vez!? Dios, bueno, prosigo.

Rebobiné nuevamente y decidí no besarla, pero la actitud de Chloe realmente me impactó.

 **-Vamos SuperMax, realmente pensaba que lo harías... que cobarde y hippie eres.-** Me dijo con un tono de decepción.

 **-¿Hippie, cobarde? ¿Acaso recuerdas quién te salv...-** Algo chocó brusca pero suavemente en mis labios.

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente y me dí cuenta de que Chloe se había lanzado a mis labios, si, mis labios.

Había esperado este momento hace mucho, realmente estaba enamorada de Chloe, me encantaba todo de ella, incluso cuando era agresiva.

Poco a poco fui correspondiendo el beso de mi amiga, estaba disfrutando el momento. El beso comenzó a intensificarse y pronto sentí como la lengua de Chloe comenzaba a solicitar entrada hacia el interior de mi boca, finalmente le seguí el juego, la incansable búsqueda de dominio en nuestras bocas. El beso se rompió rápidamente, por la maldita necesidad de oxígeno.

 **-Te lo agradezco Maxine...-** me susurró Chloe cerca del oído, haciéndome estremecer.

 **-Maxine ¿eh?-** la miré con cara de fingida tristeza.

 **-Sabes que estoy bromeando Max-** dijo recostándose en su cama. **-Por cierto... Me gustas.-**

 **-Ajá, ¿enserio? ¿lo dices así nada más?-** pregunté recostándome encima de Chloe.

 **-¿Que insinúas?-** preguntó Chloe con un tono pícaro y abrazándome por la cintura.

En ese momento reaccioné, ¿que diablos me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba así encima de Chloe?, es decir, me agradaba estar así, pero... No sé, me estaba comenzando a sentir muy incómoda.

Comencé a moverme lentamente pero Chloe mi agarró más fuerte por la cintura y me miró fijamente.

 **-Max, ya sé que esto te parece extraño, pero si, me gustas... Desde siempre-** dijo acercándose a mi para volver a besarme.

Automáticamente me volví a relajar y nuevamente comenzamos un nuevo beso, pero esta vez más cargado de pasión, pronto un nuevo calor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, sentía la necesidad de profundizar el beso con Chloe, cosa que hice. Pronto sus labios comenzaron a descender por mi cuello y yo comencé meter mis manos por debajo de su blusa.

En ese momento, Chloe se separó lentamente de mi, ambas teníamos las mejillas ardiendo, realmente era una situación comprometedora.

 **-Hey SuperMax... no tan rápido, que el señor de la milicia está cerca y supongo que sería muy sospechoso escuchar gemidos en esta casa para él ¿no?-**

Logró sonrojarme aún más con eso.

 **-Tranquila, sólo bromeaba-** dijo tomando suavemente mi mentón y levantando mi mirada. **-¿Por qué no aceptaste mi reto?-**

 **-No lo sé, temor supongo-** dije.

En ese momento se me ocurrió la idea más grande que he tenido, realmente era una idea revolucionaria.

 **-Hmmm, te gustó retarme ¿no?, bueno... Te reto a enloquecerme-** dije con un tono demasiado pícaro pero a la vez inocente.

 **-¿Ah, si? Max Caulfield retándome... Quién lo diría..., pues ya verás lo hardcore que puedo llegar a ser-** dijo Chloe lanzándose encima mío y comenzando a besarme.

 ****

 **¿Qué tal?, debe ser un asco... ¡Bueno! paciencia, que ya mejoraré... ¿Qué dicen, continúo con este fic?**

 **¡No olviden dejar sus reviews! UwU**

 **Saludos ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaa chicos! :D hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic Pricefield, que en lo personal me está gustando mucho escribirlo UwU.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, que dejen sus reviews, agreguen a favoritos, lo amen, lo esperen, me quieran, me... me... bueno, eso xD**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Life is Strange no me pertenecen, solo el relato es de mi propiedad.**

 **Te reto a enloquecerme, Capítulo 2 (no pregunten el nombre del capítulo, aún no desarrolló bien mi imaginación u.u)**

Estuvimos besándonos varios minutos, claro, con pausas, la falta del maldito oxígeno interrumpía constantemente. Comenzamos un nuevo beso pero con otras intenciones, nos daba igual David o quizás Joyce, solo queríamos entregarnos por completo. Chloe había comenzado a besar mi cuello, Dios... se sentía muy bien..., poco a poco mis actos comenzaron a ser involuntarios, comenzaba a tocar a Chloe de forma diferente, estaba tratando de quitarle su playera y había comenzado a acariciar su abdomen, sentí como mi compañera ahogaba sus gemidos en mi hombro, me sentía orgullosa de mi "logro". Estábamos en lo mejor del momento cuando mi celular suena. Maldije todo en mi cabeza y me separé lentamente de Chloe.

 _ **Warren:** "Hola Max, ¿cómo estás para ir a ver nuestra película?" _

_**Warren:**_ _"Tierra a Max, ¿estás ahí...?"_

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que Chloe ya sabía quién me estaba escribiendo, se notaba en su cara de asesina en serie, no sabía que hacer... si ignoraba a Warren me seguiría escribiendo todo el día y si le contestaba no sabía que pasaría con Chloe.

 **-Chloe, es Warren... debo contestarle, perdóname ¿si?-** Dije comenzando a escribirle un mensaje.

 **-Claro..., ¿qué harás?, ¿esperarás que Warren te lleve a ver esa película y te bese en su auto?-** dijo Chloe muy enfadada.

 **-¿Qué sucede Chloe?, Warren es mi amigo, nada más... además... no dejaría que nadie más que no seas tu me bese-** dije tomando el mentón de mi "amiga" y entregándole una tierna mirada.

 **-Tienes razón... perdóname ¿si?, a veces actúo sin pensar...-** dijo Chloe arrepentida y avergonzada. **-Así que... ¿Warren queda automáticamente en la Friendzone?-**

- **Jajaja, si, no tengo necesidad de tener a otra persona a mi lado... ya sabes, sólo me gustas tú-** realmente estaba siendo muy tierna, no sé de dónde provenía esta nueva y secreta "virtud" mía, pero no me desagradaba.

Noté como Chloe se derritió por dentro con lo que le había dicho, sentí inmediatamente un abrazo de parte de ella, este no era un abrazo eufórico como los que me daba cuando hacíamos nuestras locuras, era un abrazo cargado de cariño y quizá un poco de emoción.

 **-¡Niñas! ¡A desayunar...!-** interrumpió Joyce con un fuerte grito proveniente de la cocina.

 **-Rayos mamá... siempre interrumpes mis mejores momentos...-** bufó Chloe molesta.

 **-Se que adoras estar conmigo, pero debemos comer... además, estoy muriendo por desayunar algo preparado por tu mamá-** dije con una infantil sonrisa.

Me retiré del dormitorio de Chloe casi lista para bajar a comer la deliciosa comida que prepararía Joyce, pero... ¡el higiene es lo primero!. Llegué al baño y decidí usar el cepillo de dientes de mi amiga, ya no importaba, digamos que ya habíamos intercambiado bastante saliva. Cuando al fin terminé nuevamente me llegó un mensaje de Warren.

 _ **-¡Mierda! no le contesté a Warren, que mala amiga soy-**_ pensé.

 _ **Warren:** "Andas rara Max, ¿dónde estás?"_

 _ **Max:** "Hola Warren, lo siento, estaba durmiendo... estoy en la casa de Chloe..., respecto a la película, hoy no puedo... será para la próxima ;-)"_

 ** _Warren:_** _"Oh, claro..., claro."_

 ** _Max:_** _"Adiós... :-D"_

 ** _Warren:_** _"Cuídate Max"_

 ** _-Problema resuelto, ufff, me siento libre-_** pensé nuevamente.

Al fin pude bajar a desayunar, me dirigí inmediatamente a la cocina y ahí me saludó Joyce.

 **-¡Max...! Qué sorpresa verte aquí, por un momento pensé que eras Rachel, te queda su estilo...-** __dijo Joyce muy alegre.

 **-Creo que no, al parecer Rachel era más genial que yo...-**

 **-No, para nada, de hecho... Rachel y tú tienen varias cosas en común-** dijo Joyce limpiando un poco la cocina. **-Bueno, bueno... ¿qué quieres comer?-**

 **-Hmmm, ¡huevos con tocino!-** dije emocionada.

 **-Jaja, claro, pero ahora me puedes ayudar buscando los ingredientes...-**

Rápidamente busqué los ingredientes y se los llevé a la mamá de Chloe, amaba como cocinaba el huevo con tocino, sobretodo el tocino.

Estaba terminando de comer mi platillo cuando baja Chloe, su madre estaba sentada junto a mi y pronto un ataque de nervios me invadiría.

 **-¿Quieres desayu...? ¿¡Por qué diablos tienes los labios hinchados y marcas de mordidas en el cuello!? Muy bien Chloe Price, con quién estuviste esta vez...-** dijo Joyce un poco decepcionada, avergonzada y enojada.

En ese momento ambas nos miramos muy nerviosas, Chloe no sabía que decir y yo... bueno, yo menos.

 **¡Uhhhhhh! Hasta aquí mis queridos lectores :) espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, recuerden que actualizo rápido, así que atentos.**

 **Que estén bien, Adiós ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas, lectores míos, ¿cómo están?**  
 **Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por actualizar un poco "tarde", he estado muy ocupada u.u, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Life is Strange no me pertenecen, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.**

Te reto a enloquecerme. Capítulo 3

"Joyce miraba a Chloe con una cara de enfado y frustración...Joyce miraba a Chloe con una cara de enfado y frustración...

 **-¿¡Qué dices mamá!?-** gritó Chloe fingiendo enfado.

 **-Chloe, no soy estúpida... Mira tus labios...-** dijo Joyce rodando los ojos.

 **-Me los mordí-** mintió

 **-Ja, claro...-** bufó Joyce cabreándose poco a poco.

En ese momento llega David muy enfadado, pensabamos que estaba en casa, pero para nuestra suerte no era así.

 **-Unos malditos punks fueron a Blackwell, estuvieron en la piscina... Lo sé, casi los encuentro...-** dijo David acercándose a nosotras. **-Ustedes no sabrán nada... ¿Verdad?**

 **-Claro que no-** respondió cortante Chloe.

 **-Cuando encuentre a los culpables yo...-**

 **-¡David!-** interrumpió Joyce.

 **-Por favor, sabes quienes son mis principales SOSPECHOSAS-** dijo mirándonos nuevamente.

 **-Jódete David, ya estoy harta de tus mierdas... ¿¡Por qué carajos nos persigues!?-** dijo Chloe muy enfadada.

Debía decidir entre apoyar a la chica que me gustaba o al imbécil de su padrasto, no tenía por donde perderme. Ese hombre debía caer, la "justici" debía actuar.

 **-Si David, por qué nos persigues a nosotras... Quizás quieres hacer lo mismo que hiciste con Kate Marsh-** dije recordándole lo que hacia con mi amiga.

 **-¿Qué debes contarme David?-** dijo Joyce mirando extrañada al hombre.

 **-Acosa a Kate Marsh, la persigue, tiene informes de ella-** dijo una acusante Chloe.

 **-¿¡Queeeeeé!?-** miró impactada Joyce. **-Si David... Explícanos...-**

 **-¡Ahrgg! Cómo puedes creérles Joyce... Las mujeres siempre apoyándose-** dijo muy enfadado. **-¡En fin...! No discutiré con ustedes, esta es MI CASA-**

 **-No David, esta es mi casa y te pediré que te largues de aquí hoy mismo-** dijo Joyce muy enfadada

 **-¿Queeé? Pero... pero... MUY BIEN, HOY MISMO ME VOY-** dijo David en un grave tono.

En ese momento me sentí muy mal por David, pero no iba a permitir que pase por encima de Joyce o Chloe.

Después de esa discusión me disculpé con Joyce, sabía que no debía haberme metido en el asunto, extrañamente Joyce me agradeció por abrirle los ojos.

Estabamos listas para continuar con nuestra "misión", Chloe me esperaba en la entrada.

 **-¿Lista para irnos SuperMax?-** dijo Chloe muy enérgica y feliz.

 **-No sé como puedes estar contenta después de esto...-** dije bajando mi mirada.

En ese momento me empujó hacia afuera con una palmada en el trasero que no me desagradó para nada.

Debiamos ir al Two Whales, para hablar con Frank, el camino no era tan largo, bueno, para mi nada era largo estando con Chloe.

Al llegar sabíamos que no habría manera de entrar sin su llave, por lo que habría que pedirle o quitársela a la fuerza. Rápidamente me dirigí al lugar y entré, ahí se encontraba Frank y el idiota de Nathan Prescott.

Después de varias retrocesos en el tiempo, al fin pude quitarle las llaves a Frank sin que se diera cuenta. Salí del restaurant y me dirigí hacia la ubicación de Chloe.

Ahí estaba ella, con una cara de aburrimiento que resultaba ser de lo más tierno y sensual para mi.

 **-Aquí está la llave, ¿buscaste algo para el perro?-**

 **-Si, si... Aquí está su scooby galleta-** dijo mostrándome un gran hueso.

 **-Está bien, abre en 1...2...3-**

Lancé el hueso al fondo del estacionamiento y el perro corrió hacia su premio.

Entramos y pronto Chloe intentó ingresar a la laptop de Frank... No había nada importante según ella, solo había porno, porno y más porno.

 **-¡Hey Max, mira lo pervertido que es este idiota!-** dijo Chloe riendo y mostrando una chica desnuda, de aspecto caucásico a través de la laptop.

Note como al poco rato, Chloe comenzaba a mirar esa imagen de otra forma... Me llamó mucho la atención eso, por lo que solo atiné a darle una palmadita en la frente y llamarle la atención.

 **-Chloe Price... Al parecer la pervertida es otra...-** dije dándole la palmadita

 **-¡Auch!... ¿Pero qué..?-** dijo mirándome extrañada.

Me acerqué a ella y rocé sus labios con los míos de una forma muy sensual, llegué a sentir como Chloe se estremeció con mi acción.

 **-Ya, déjate de tonterías...-** dije riendo y dirigiéndome hacia la habitación de Frank.

Sentí como Chloe me siguió, al encontrarme cerca de la cama, la peliceleste me tomó firmemente y me lanzó a esta, para después comenzar a besarme salvajemente, estaba comenzando a encenderme nuevamente, si no hubiéramos estado en el "hogar" de Frank quizás le hubiera correspondido completamente.

-Hmmm, Chloe... Sé que me adoras... Pero recuerda... Que estamos en el sitio de tu ex...- dije tratando de apartarme de ella.

 **-Solo unos besitos más...-** suplicó Chloe colocando una tierna cara.

No pude resistirme a esa carita, por lo que comencé a besarla nuevamente, eran besos lentos y tiernos, sentía que duraban una infinidad, nuevamente vino la responsabilidad a la mente, me alejé de ella y noté que estaba muy acalorada.

 **-Hmmm, Frank... Te odio-** dijo Chloe un poco molesta.

 **-Pórtate bien y recibirás un premio...-** dije con un tono pícaro

 **-Suena bien... Ahora SuperMax, haz tu magia-** dijo Chloe dándome una palmada en el trasero. Era mala idea que me hiciera eso... No diré por qué.

Bueno, retomé mi labor y después de arduo trabajo al fin encontré "evidencia". Al revisarla me dí cuenta de que Frank mantenía una relación con Rachel. Enseguida fui a avisarle a Chloe.

 **-Ehmmm... Encontré algunas cosas Chloe... Al parecer Frank y Rachel estaban juntos...-** dije en un tono indescriptible.

Eso bastó para que Chloe se enfadara a un punto extremo, salió demasiado enojada y se dirigió a su camioneta, a duras penas me esperó.

 **-¡CHLOE! Debes calmarte, hazlo por mi-** dije mirándola a los ojos

 **-No Max, ¡cómo mierda me pudo traicionar con Frank!-** gritó Chloe comenzando a llorar

Me dolía verla así, si hubiera ocultado esas fotos no la tendría llorando, necesitaba consolarla

 **-Ella no te traicionó, sólo se enamoró...-** dije tratando de razonar.

 **-¡ME TRAICIONÓ MAX, ME TRAICIONÓ!-** dijo llorando intensamente.

En todo el trayecto hacia Blackwell no pude hacerla entrar en razón, ella pensaba que todo el mundo estaba en su contra.

Al llegar sólo atiné a besarla, cosa que me dejó aún más triste, ya que Chloe no me correspondió y sentí sus saladas lágrimas en mis labios, sentí su dolor y tristeza.

Estuve encerrada en mi dormitorio toda esa tarde, viendo una vieja foto que tenía, ahí aparecía Chloe y yo, estabamos muy felices. Ese día su padre moriría, ya que sufrió el accidente mientras iba a buscar a su amada Joyce, pobre William... murió por la causa más noble de todas, el amor.

Estaba mirando fijamente la foto y de pronto sentía algo extraño, como unas voces provenientes de la imagen, las reconocí al instante, era la voz de Chloe. Continué concentrándome en la foto y pronto comencé a viajar en el tiempo. Al reaccionar me encontraba en la casa de Joyce, estaba con William y Chloe, Dios... ¡William estaba vivo!, debía cambiar el futuro, debía salvar a Chloe.

Hice todo lo posible para que William se salvara y así fue, al momento en el que este salió de la casa para tomar el bus salté de felicidad, acción con la que mi amiga me miró muy extrañada.

Pronto comencé a volver al presente, muchas cosas habían cambiado, Chloe había ido a Francia y le habían regalado una linda camioneta.

Al volver completamente aparecí al lado de Victoria, cosa que me extrañó mucho, estaba con la gente del Club Vortex y Warren estaba con Estella, me asusté y Chase trató de hacerme reaccionar, sólo atiné a viajar a la casa de los Price, pero al llegar... vi a Chloe, mi Chloe completamente postrada en una silla de ruedas.

 **¿Largo?, ¿Corto?, no lo sé jaja, espero que les haya gustado y por favor... no me odien por actualizar tan tarde, si xd, para mi fue tarde ;)**

 **Cuídense chicos! Prometo actualizar rápido, dejen sus reviews ;). Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿cómo han estado?, yo he estado bastante ocupada u.u, por eso no he actualizado rápido... Pero prometo actualizar desde hoy en adelante, en menos de tres días (por capítulo) :3 gracias por su comprensión**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews.**_

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Te reto ha enloquecerme. Capítulo 4_**

La ví, estaba postrada en esa jodida silla de ruedas, con un tubo en el cuello, con un aspecto alegre pero a la vez enfermizo. La miré con una expresión de horror en el rostro, verla así era doloroso para mi, la chica que amaba se encontraba completamente débil frente a mi, tratando de ocultar toda su tristeza con una sonrisa.

Pronto William me hizo reaccionar, me invitó a entrar a la bonita casa que el había retocado, ese bello color azul que se veía desde afuera hacia lucir el hogar, entregándole un brillo completamente nuevo.

Estuve toda la tarde ahí, acompañado a Chloe y de vez en cuando conversando con sus padres, ellos se veían muy felices juntos, a pesar de todo. La habitación de Chloe estaba completamente adecuada a ella, de hecho ya no era la misma habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, ahora la habían cambiado por una que se encontraba en el primero, una muy buena decisión.

Ya había caído la noche y Chloe aún "enérgica" quería ver una película, yo sólo pude acceder. Íbamos a mirar una que veíamos siempre, queríamos recordar nuestros mejores momentos.

La película comenzó enseguida, era un poco larga, por lo que por primera vez me quedé dormida antes que Chloe, increíble.

Desperté pesadamente y sólo atine a mirar a mi chica, estaba despierta, al parecer hace mucho. Sus ojos estaban muy apagados, me recordaba cuando murió su padre, al parecer estaba muy triste.

 **-Max... Necesito que... Me ayudes con mi medicamento, necesito que vayas a buscar morfina, está en el baño del segundo piso-** dijo Chloe muy débil.

 **-¿Morfina? Pero... Eso es muy fuerte...-** dije sorprendida y angustiada.

 **-Lo sé, cada vez la estoy necesitando más... Ve por favor-** me dijo en un tono suplicante.

Fui a todo prisa, aproveché de entrar a su antiguo dormitorio que se encontraba lleno de cajas, que opacaban el "interesante" lugar que alguna vez había sido el sitio en donde algo nuevo comenzó entre Chloe y yo, todo eso se había transformado en pura soledad, todo era un recuerdo que se había esfumado.

Continué y fui directo hacia el baño, que ya no tenía la tintura de azul de Chloe, seguramente amaba a ese tubito por haberle dado un look tan apetecible a mi chica.

Al volver le la suministré la medicina y noté como cambió un poco su rostro, con una expresión más serena.

A continuación Chloe, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban me pidió un nostálgico favor

 **-Puedes ir a buscar el álbum de fotos que está por allá, siempre las veo...-** dijo Chloe regalándome una sonrisa.

Lo busqué y juntas comenzamos a mirar la gran cantidad de fotos que había ahí, estaba toda nuestra infancia plasmada ahí, todas nuestras aventuras y travesuras, básicamente nuestra amistad se encontraba fotografiada en aquél álbum, sin duda estábamos pasando un grato momento.

Pronto Chloe paró de observar las imágenes y con una triste mirada me pidió algo que me congeló por completo

 **-Max... Quiero pedirte un gran favor...-** dijo Chloe entre lágrimas **\- quiero que asciendas el nivel de morfina que se me suministra...-**

 **-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Yo no podría... No quiero que te mueras...- dije triste.**

¿Acaso quería que la mate?, nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso, a menos que fuera una circunstancia muy especial, asesinarla sería matar una gran parte de mi alma, de mi corazón y de mi ser.

En ese momento Chloe se alteró bastante.

 **-!Max! ¡Estoy sufriendo y ya no quiero seguir luchando contra esto, joder, ayúdame!-** dijo llorando aún más.

Si, esto se trataba de una circunstancia especial, mi gran amiga y amada estaba completamente enferma en aquella cama, ya no quedaba más que sufrimiento para ella. Debía hacerlo, yo no quería verla así, por lo que debía acabar con su sufrimiento.

 **-Lo haré...-** dije, aumentando el nivel de morfina

 **-Recuerda Max... te quiero-** dijo Chloe en un último susurro.

Sentí como aparecía un gran dolor en mi, me sentía débil, sin ganas de nada, derrotada y frustrada, yo había provocado eso, después de todo yo fui la que retrocedió en el jodido tiempo.

Chloe había muerto, ya no me quedaba más que llorar, llorar por la persona que tanto había amado. Cuando las lágrimas al fin comenzaron a cesar dirigí mi mirada hacia la foto que nos habíamos sacado el día de la muerte de William. Si rebobinaba, William moriría, todo volvería a ser como antes, pero tendría a Chloe sana y salva, eso era lo que realmente importaba

Después de haber llegado a lo mismo que la vez pasada, vi como William se iba con esas malditas llaves de su auto, vi como la persona más importante para Chloe se dirigía hacia su destino, la muerte.

Luego llegué al presente, me encontraba en la... desteñida casa de Chloe, una felicidad invadió todo mi cuerpo, seguramente vería a mi Chloe vivita y coleando.

Reaccioné en su habitación, pude verla sentada frente al laptop, me acerque a ella eufórica y comencé a besarla, acción con la que esta se sorprendió.

 **-Wooah... Max, que rara estás... Hoy-** dijo Chloe separándome suavemente de ella.

 **-Calla...-** dije para comenzar una ronda de apasionados besos.

Esta vez estaba segura de lo que quería, me daba igual todo, solo quería tener a Chloe completamente para mi, hacerla mía, no quería que el destino me la arrebatara nuevamente.

* * *

 ** _Si han llegado hasta aquí, sabrán o supondrán que en el próximo capítulo habrá un momento "Yuri Hard" xd, pues si, así que... pervertidos de mi corazón, atentos a las actualizaciones ;)_**

 ** _¡YURI HAAAAARD!_**

 ** _Me despido, que estén bien_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoy llega... para ustedes... ¡EL ESPERADO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE ASCO DE FIC!, lleno de setzo :v.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten ;), lean bajo su propio riesgo (CHAN; CHAN; CHAAAAAN)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Life is Strange no me pertenecen, solo el relato es de mi propiedad.**

 **Te reto ha enloquecerme. Capítulo 5**

* * *

Los besos continuaron por largos minutos, los jadeos no tardaron en aparecer gracias a la falta de oxígeno, tome a Chloe como pude y la acerqué a la cama, aunque básicamente caímos torpemente por causa del desorden de la punk. Ese calor que había aparecido con nuestro primer beso retornaba, pero ahora nada me detendría, pronto sentí esa necesidad de tocar cuanto pudiera, definitivamente el vientre era mi parte favorita de todo el apetecible cuerpo de Chloe, me entregaba una calidez impresionante, que sólo provocaba más excitación en mi.

Sentí como las inquietas manos de mi peliazul se posaban en mis pechos, por encima de mi blusa, gemí levemente por el contacto y pude sentir como Chloe me entregaba una orgullosa sonrisa, al parecer quería tomar el control, pero no la dejaría tan fácilmente, tenía que ganárselo.

La ropa comenzó a molestar, tomé la playera de Chloe que llegaba un poco más abajo de las caderas, la subí velozmente, pero con un cuidado extremo, me sorprendí al encontrar un bonito sujetador negro con pequeños encajes, que detalle más sexy, claro está que no podía estar posado en Chloe todo el tiempo, por lo que comencé a retirarlo lentamente mientras la joven gemía por lo bajo y comenzaba a besar y subir por mi cuello, llegando hasta mi oreja

 **-No seas tramposa...-** me susurró con un seductor tono de voz que me provocó un deleite extremo.

En ese momento Chloe me volteó bruscamente, de forma que yo quedé bajo su dominio. Retiró mi pequeña playera y besó la parte descubierta de mis pechos, era una verdadera experta en eso, sabía como mover su lengua, como presionar con sus labios, lo sabía todo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambas nos encontrábamos sin ropa en la parte superior y sólo cubiertas con nuestra ropa interior inferior de nuestros cuerpos. Mi compañera no tardó en abalanzarse a los míos, lamiéndolos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos. Desde ese momento comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, debía dejarme llevar por Chloe, joder, me había dominado mientras yo sólo la tocaba como una idiota. Sentí como mis pezones se erectaban ante el contacto de mi chica y al parecer está también lo sabía, porque comenzó a descender lentamente dejando un camino de fogosos besos, paró al llegar a mi húmeda intimidad, volvió a ascender para alcanzar mis labios y regalarme un tierno beso que iba con la intención más noble de todas, pedir mi permiso para continuar con sus intenciones. En ese momento reaccioné y decidí tomar el control de una vez por todas, comenzando a descender hasta llegar a su intimidad, lugar que besé apasionadamente mientras retiraba sus bonitas bragas que combinaban a la perfección con el sujetador que ya había sido retirado. Chloe no paraba de gemir y jadear, el placer iba en aumento con mis acciones, lo que me hacía sentir muy orgullosa. Pronto me dí cuenta de que la humedad de la chica aumentaba cada vez más, por lo que decidí estimular el clítoris de esta para después poder entrar en ella, al cabo de unos minutos Chloe ya estaba lista, según yo. Comencé a insertar mi dedo índice en su entrada, la peliazul dio un grito ensordecedor, pensé que había sido de dolor por lo que retiré el dedo que tenía en su entrada

 **-Mierda, mierda, lo siento Chloe... Soy una jodida novata... Lo siento-** dije muy nerviosa y asustada.

 **-Max... Continúa... Fue por... Placer-** respondió Chloe aún jadeando.

No podía creer lo estúpida que había sido, que vergonzosa situación.

Continué con mis acciones, pero ahora nada me detendría, volví a meter el dedo índice en la entrada de mi chica y comencé a moverlo dentro de ella, provocando gemidos, jadeos y espasmos, si, el orgasmo estaba cerca, por lo que debía aumentar la intensidad del acto. Rápidamente y sin previo aviso inserté el dedo medio dentro de Chloe, cosa que hizo que se retuerza y al cabo de unos minutos llegara a su intenso clímax.

Sorprendentemente ambas estábamos bastante sudadas, por lo que retiré mis dedos de su interior y me posé al lado de ella, besándola lentamente, como si quisiera que aquellos besos duraran para siempre.

 **-Joder Max... Desde hoy te llamaré "La Increíble SexMax"..., pero creo que esto aún no se acaba para ti...-** dijo con una sonrisa diabólica y sentándose encima mío.

El contacto entre nuestras intimidades fue demasiado excitante para mi, Chloe se dio cuenta de esto, y acercándose a mis labios comenzó a moverse lentamente en forma de sube y baja. Mis gemidos empezaban a ser cada vez más audibles, para gracia de Chloe, los ahogaba en sus labios, cosa que la impulsaba a hacer más intensas sus acciones. Chloe bajó directamente hacia mi intimidad y estando ahí comenzó a besarla y estimularla con sus dedos. Los gestos y sonidos que salían de mi me delataban, con esto mi compañera decidió hacer lo mismo que hice con ella, pero esta vez ella insertó los dos dedos enseguida, cosa que resultó jodidamente dolorosa para mi, ya que sentí como algo se rompió dentro, si, seguramente era la prueba de mi virginidad. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, mi pobre Chloe se dio cuenta de esto y se detuvo enseguida.

 **-No te preocupes..., ya estoy bien, solo... Empieza suave...-** dije tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Chloe sólo continuó con un lento ritmo que aún así me entregaba demasiado placer, pero esto no fue suficiente para ella, volvió a su posición inicial, sentándose encima mío aún con sus dedos dentro de mi, así comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, volviéndome loca con cada ir y venir, gimiendo como si no hubiera nadie más en kilómetros. Llegamos al orgasmo juntas, cosa que resultó bastante mágica, ya que sentí como nos fundíamos en una. Chloe cayó nuevamente rendida, pero esta vez quedando recostada encima mío.

 **-Te amo Chloe Price...-** dije besándole suavemente la frente.

 **-Y yo a ti Maxine, y yo a ti...-** dijo riendo, ya que sabía que no me gustaba que me dijeran así./

Pronto ambas caímos rendidas a los brazos de Morfeo, durmiendo plácidamente juntas, sin nada que amenace nuestras vidas, sin nada que arruine nuestra felicidad. Nuestra "tarea" fue postergada por un pequeño tiempo, pero como siempre, algo tuvo que arruinar nuestra tranquilidad y felicidad...

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo ;), espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, ¡dejen sus reviews!**_

 _ **¿Cuántos jugaron el final de LiS?, ¿Les gustó? :D**_

 _ **¡Adiós mis queridos lectores!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hello! He vuelto recargada xd, si, la verdad es que se me estaban escapando las ideas por lo que dejé de escribir... Pero ¡CHAN-CHAAAN! Miré mucho anime yuri para sacar más ideas :)**

 **A propósito de anime yuri... ¿Alguien está siguiendo Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid? ¿Nadie? /3 bueno... Si quieren Ecchi, deben mirarlo xd.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Te reto ha enloquecerme. Capitulo 6

Desperté suavemente sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de mi hermosa Chloe, sé que sonó cursi pero es verdad, es hermosa, sobretodo cuando los tenues rayos de sol golpean su delicada piel, es digna para una foto con mi cámara instantánea pero para respetar su privacidad me contendré.

Comencé a acomodarme lentamente de forma que atraje a Chloe lentamente hacia mi -fue sin querer- pero la joven punk despertó.

 **-Después de todo sigues teniendo el sueño liviano...-** dije tocándole suavemente su mejilla.

 **-Después de todo te sigue gustando sacarme en cara eso...-** dijo riendo y dándome un beso en la frente.- Aún no anochece, así que... Buenas tardes-

 **-Jeje, no seas idiota-** dije divertida y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Volvimos a unirnos en un abrazo solo para ralentizar el tiempo, comenzando a dormirnos nuevamente. Sentimos unos apresurados pasos que se dirigían hacia la habitación Chloe, tan apresurados eran, que ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de improvisar algo para ocultar lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **-Chloe estas a... ¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO! ¡PRICEEE! AHORA SI ESTÁS JODIDA, TE HE AGUANTADO CON MAL VOCABULARIO, REBELDÍA Y HIERBA, PERO ¿ESTO? ¿¡AHORA TE DEDICAS A SER UNA LESBIANA CALIENTE QUE SE ACUESTA CON SUS SUPUESTAS AMIGUITAS!?-** gritó el imbécil de David acercándose peligrosamente a nosotras.

 ** _"Joder Max, ¡retrocede ahora!"_**

Intenté pero nuevamente mis poderes me abandonaban, no sé por qué mierda pasaba eso en los momentos menos adecuados.

David no dudo en tomar torpemente a Chloe de un brazo para jalarla fuera de la cama, dejando a descubierto su desnudez. La sangre me hirvió, no podía creer que el mierdastro -si, se merecía el apodo- de Chloe, MI CHLOE, hubiera hecho eso. No dude en actuar precipitadamente.

 **-¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? ¡Joder! No somos unas niñas de 10 años, David... Pagarás por esto imbécil...-** dije cubriéndome con las sábanas y levantándome.

 **-¡Oh no, te equivocas... Ustedes son unas niñitas jugando a ser adultas!, créanme que no se librarán de esta tan fácil, es más... Para mi suerte Joyce está abajo y no dudaré en avisarle inmediatamente-** Amenazó David.

 **-¡Corre hijo de puta! Avísale ahora mismo a mi madre, haber que sucede...-** intimidó Chloe, pero su intento falló.

Solo alcancé a ver como David levantaba su mano y le propinaba un fuerte golpe a Chloe, provocando que esta se tambaleara.

 **-Ahora si te la verás con la policía...-** dije abrazando a mi peliceleste.

En ese justo momento entra Joyce quedando impactada al ver lo que sucedía.

 **-¡David! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Por qué carajos ustedes están desnudas?-**

 **-Tu preciosa hijita resultó ser una jodida lesbiana...-** dijo David de forma prepotente.

La mano de Joyce se fue directamente a la mejilla de David, humillándolo instantáneamente.

 **-¿Quién te crees para hablar así de mi hija?, espera... ¿La has vuelto a golpear?... ¡CONTESTA!-** gritó Joyce muy alterada.

 **-Ella se lo buscó...-** susurró el estúpido señor de la milicia.

 **-No sé por qué rayos estás aún en MI casa, pero esta vez si te lo buscaste... TE DENUNCIARÉ DAVID-** dijo una furiosa Joyce. **\- es mejor que te largues ahora y nunca, pero NUNCA más vuelvas-** agregó señalando la puerta.

David solo guardo silencio y salió rápidamente de la habitación de Chloe, al parecer Joyce lo había intimidado más de lo que pensaba, me encantaba esa faceta de mujer fría, decidida e independiente, era algo completamente nuevo. Sin duda madre e hija tenían similitudes ya que Chloe aunque se viera una completa punk rebelde a la que le importaba una mierda el mundo, podía llegar a ser la mujer más dulce de este planeta, o al menos así podía ser conmigo, ¿por algo la debo amar, no?

Cuando las tres mujeres quedamos solas en la habitación sentí algo nuevo en mi, era extraño, parecía nerviosismo y a la vez emoción y frustración.

 **-Bueno niñas, no les puedo pedir explicaciones... Ya demuestran todo con sus cabellos despeinados y las sábanas que apenas cubren sus cuerpos...-** dijo mirándonos de pies a cabeza. **\- Miren, yo no les voy a impedir que estén juntas, ya sé cuanto se quieren y eso es lo que a mi me importa... Las apoyaré siempre chicas, siempre...-** agregó abrazándonos.

Sin duda Joyce era la mejor madre del mundo, jamás pensé que aprobaría nuestra relación.

 **-Por cierto... Parece que tuvieron una tarde movidita, es mejor que bajen a comer algo... Ah, y no más SEXO SALVAJE en mi casa, pueden hacer sus cosas aquí pero de forma discreta... No crean que no escuché los gemidos-.** dijo con una seriedad que poco a poco fue reemplazada por un ataque de risa.

Genial, Chloe estaba tan roja como yo, ¿tan fuerte habíamos gemido?

Después de comer, reír y conversar de nuestra relación, volvimos a nuestra misión. Nos demoramos bastante en reunir las pistas y la ubicación del "lugar clave", pero lo conseguimos cuando recién había anochecido.

Cuando llegamos al granero, que era muy horrendo por cierto, buscamos todas las pistas posibles hasta que ¡BUM! encontramos la entrada a un misterioso lugar.

Al entrar encontramos todo lo que necesitábamos y Chloe como por instinto supo que Rachel estaba en el vertedero. Obviamente nos dirigimos ahí de inmediato.

Cuando llegamos al punto exacto, encontramos una bolsa con el horrible olor a putrefacción, ese característico olor de la muerte. No había más que hacer, Rachel yacía ahí muerta. Chloe sin poder contenerse, rompió en llanto cayendo arrodillada al suelo y yo con ella para acompañarla.

 **-Ese hijo de perra... ¡Me las pagarás Prescott, me las pagarás hoy mismo!-** maldijo con todo el odio que tenía acumulándose.

Sus palabra no hicieron más que preocuparme, ya que sabía el peso que estas tenían.

 **-Chloe... Por favor, mírame...-** dije tomándola delicadamente de las mejillas. **-No quiero perderte por buscar venganza, de verdad no quiero...-** terminé plantándole un suave beso en los labios y probando toda la amargura que tenían sus lágrimas.

 **-No Max, no me importa... Mataré a ese imbécil...-** respondió rechazando mi beso.

Algo se había roto en mi, ese rechazo significó algo más y no podía siquiera imaginarlo.

* * *

 **D: Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo. Como siempre, deseo que lo hayan disfrutado y por favor... Perdónenme por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo por la actualización u_u los exámenes finales me tenían aprisionada.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, agregar a favoritos y todo eso xd.**

 **Hasta pronto :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis queridos lectores.**

 **Hoy les traigo el nuevo y "penúltimo" capítulo de "Te reto ha enloquecerme", el capítulo final estará siendo publicado mañana. Además he agregado dos capítulos más, que son pequeñas continuaciones y que incluyen mucho yuri hard... en realidad no, jeje, no tanto.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Te reto ha enloquecerme. Capitulo 7**

A toda prisa, Chloe entró a su camioneta y yo como pude traté de alcanzarla. Arrancó velozmente, obviamente su destino era Blackwell, iríamos a la jodida "Fiesta del Fin del Mundo".

Al llegar salió de su camioneta sin ninguna explicación, solo miró hacia atrás para verificar que yo la seguía, en eso aparece Warren nuevamente y decide volver a molestarme... Si, a veces lograba molestarme.

Chloe siguió con su rumbo fijo mientras yo trataba de quitarme a mi amigo de encima, hasta que lo logré con una selfie -como todo lo que hago-. Corrí como pude hasta ella, pero la perdí al entrar a el gimnasio de Blackwell.

Le preguntaba y hablaba con medio mundo pero nadie podía decirme en donde estaba, mientras la buscaba, aproveché de advertirle a Victoria sobre lo que probablemente haría Nathan. Después de un buen rato la encontré y solo pudo decirme que Prescott no se encontraba en aquel lugar, por lo que decidimos salir del recinto.

Ahí fuera, fijamos rumbo hacia el mismo lugar en donde estaba el cuerpo de Rachel, Nathan no podía estar en otra parte, por lo que era nuestra única opción.

Fue tal y como lo pensamos, al llegar al lugar ya no estaba el cuerpo de Rachel, todo pasó muy rápido...

De pronto un ruido me espantó y vi como Chloe cayó lentamente con un pequeño orificio en la frente, orificio por el que salía la tibia sangre que seguramente era producida por la herida de una bala. Me traté de dar la vuelta y solo sentí como una jeringa se instalaba en mi cuello y lentamente me adormecía.

El mundo se me derrumbó, vi como la persona que más quería y amaba, caía inerte al frío suelo y yo no iba a estar ahí para atraparla y salvarla de su trágica muerte, mi muerte.

Desperté lenta y pesadamente, dándome cuenta que había caído en "mi propia trampa", estaba atrapada en el búnker de los Prescott, era la nueva víctima, y para variar, Victoria estaba despertando a mi lado. Sabía que era inútil tratar de librarme, solo me quedaba observar mi entorno y descubrir que podría ser útil para un posible escape.

Todo pasó muy rápido, después de varios minutos conseguí rebobinar y volver a la noche de la fiesta.

Ahí me encontraba tratando de convencer a Chloe de que no cometa una estupidez.

 **-¡Chloe! Comprende que si entras ahí todo terminará mal...-** grité recordando todo lo sucedido.

 **-Joder, ya pasaste por esto, ¿¡Verdad!?, dime qué viste...-** preguntó desesperada.

No tenía opción, debía contarle la verdad antes de que se vuelva loca nuevamente.

 **-Yo... Yo... Chloe, Jefferson te mataba y a mi me drogaba, Nathan fue su marioneta durante todo este tiempo, Jefferson mató a Ra...-** en ese momento sentí los brazos de Chloe envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo y pidiéndome disculpas.

Después de unos minutos decidimos volver a la casa de Joyce y quedarnos ahí por un tiempo.

Salimos cuando el tornado ya amenazaba con destruir Arcadia Bay, con destruir todo lo que poseíamos. Fuimos rápidamente al Faro, el único lugar en el que estaríamos seguras para decidir que hacer.

Solo me quedaban dos opciones...

* * *

 **Eso fue todo, ya sé que cambió un poco la trama, pero era para simplificar un poco la historia.**

 **Un saludo para todos los que están leyendo esto, desde ya gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, los quiero.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Buenas!**

 **¡Al fin hemos llegado al final! después de tantos retrasos, al fin escribí el final... jajaja.**

 **Ya saben, espero que disfruten este capítulo que es muuuuy diferente a lo que fue la trama del juego...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Te reto ha enloquecerme. Capítulo 8**

Era una decisión extremadamente difícil, no tenía el valor para dejar morir a miles de personas y mucho menos para ver como la mujer que más me importaba en el mundo moría porque yo no supe como controlar mis malditas decisiones.

No, no eran opciones para mi, debía buscar otra salida, aunque anteriormente no hubiera funcionado.

Chloe se encontraba llorando al lado mío, observando como la ciudad que vio crecer nuestro amor estaba a punto de ser destruida por un horrible tornado. Eso me partía el alma, me sentía impotente, era la única persona que podía hacer algo al respecto y no sabía que acciones tomar.

 **-Max, por favor... Tú más que yo deberías saber lo valiosas que son las vidas de esa gente, en cambio yo, ¡yo sólo he traído problemas joder...! Siempre con mi estúpido egoísmo, siempre con mi maldita rebeldía, siempre arruinándole el día a la gente que me rodeaba y que alguna vez me quiso...-** decía entre tristes y dolorosas lágrimas que descendían por sus hermosas y ya húmedas mejillas.

 **-Chloe yo no...-** traté de decir.

 **-¡No Max!, ya es tiempo... Después de todo mi destino era morir, de alguna forma u otra...-** gritó con desesperación tomándome firmemente de los hombros. **-Ya es tiempo de que acabes con todo esto Max, acaba con el sufrimiento de Arcadia Bay, de mi familia... Acaba con MI sufrimiento...-** Dijo por último, entregándome el que creía que sería el último beso, la última vez que tocaría esos suaves labios que me entregaban toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

 **-No soy capaz de sacarte de mi vida...-** susurré alejándome y tomando la foto que parecía tener miles de años.

Nuevamente me encontraba en ese baño que dio el comienzo a todo esto. Pronto sentí como la puerta se abría y con ella entraba Nathan Prescott.

Era el momento, de esto dependía todo. Nathan y Chloe ya habían comenzado con la frustrante discusión, por lo que rápidamente volví a activar la alarma de incendios y nuevamente todo comenzó a pasar muy rápido.

Volví a reaccionar justo después de que Chloe me fuera a dejar furiosa a Blackwell, cuando descubrió que Rachel tenía una relación con Frank...

Tenía la foto del día en que William murió, con eso ya supe cual debía ser mi decisión, que es lo que debía haber hecho desde el principio de todo este caos...

Me enfoqué en la foto y al volver a encontrarme con aquel día, aquel momento... Elegí jamás abandonar a Chloe.

* * *

 **-¡Papá...! ¿Max puede vivir con nosotros?-** grito la joven Chloe desde su habitación

 **-¡Claro cariño!-** respondió William desde la cocina.

* * *

 **-Quién diría que los Caulfield viajarían con nosotros a Francia...-** susurró William Price abrazando a su esposa.

* * *

 **-¡Chloe! ¡Me aceptaron en Blackwell!-** grité de emoción.

 **-¡Joder SuperMax! Ahora estudiaremos en el mismo lugar, siempre supe que te podría vigilar cuando estudiaras-** respondió mi amiga abrazándome.

* * *

 **-Así que... Chase ¿eh?-** interrogó una extremadamente celosa Chloe.

 **-Tu andas de amiga íntima con Rachel y no te digo nada-** respondí con un bufido. **-Jaque Mate, Price-**

* * *

 **-Warren, siento informarte que seguirás en la Friendzone porque Max prefiere a las punks... Ah, ¡Victoria!, ¡tú también estás en la Friendzone!-** gritó eufórica Chloe, básicamente haciendo pública nuestra relación en todo Blackwell.

 **-¡FELICITACIONES CHICAS!-** gritaron los estudiantes de ahí.

* * *

 **-Siempre contarán con nuestro apoyo, niñas-** respondieron William y Joyce ante la noticia.

* * *

 **-Es genial que te dejaran viajar a San Francisco junto a mi por ser una de las mejores alumnas de la Academia-** dije acomodándome entre los brazos de Chloe.

 **-Sabes que te acompañaré a todos lados, de la forma que sea-** respondió la punk sabionda. **-Además, debo asegurarme de que los chicos Friendzone no te persigan-**

 **-¡Chloe...!-** dije dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

* * *

Era el día, nuestro día. Al fin nos graduábamos de Blackwell, ambas eramos galardonadas y becadas de la academia.

No podía haber tomado mejor decisión, todo resultó ser perfecto. Jamás tuve un profesor psicópata, Kate jamás tuvo problemas, era querida por todos, estaba con la chica que amaba, William nunca murió, Joyce fue feliz y ningún Tornado estuvo a punto de destruir Arcadia Bay.

Jamás pude ser más feliz...

* * *

 **¿Y?, ¿Qué tal?. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado este proyecto, ahora solo deben esperar por las dos continuaciones (que pueden ser más, claro, si ustedes quieren)**

 **Bueno, por ahora me despido.**

 **¡Saludos! Que estén bien...**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis amados lectores, al fin está disponible para ustedes el primer especial de Te reto ha enloquecerme, como siempre, espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, esta vez quiero hacer algo ESPECIAL (valga la redundancia jaja), quiero que me pregunten cualquier tipo de cosa mediante comentarios, puede ser algún detalle de mi vida, sobre los fics, etc.

¡A leer!

ESPECIAL 1, PARTE 1

 **-¿Quién... habla?-** preguntó Max através del teléfono, demostrando que recién estaba despertando de una profunda "siesta".

 **-¡MAX, PREPÁRATE, VAMOS LLEGANDO A TU DEPARTAMENTOOO!-** gritó eufórica Victoria Chase, una de las más cercanas amigas de la fotógrafa.

Mientras tanto el celular de mi joven peliceste ya había comenzado a vibrar con insistencia.

 **-¿Aloó...?-** atendió Chloe con una especie de ronquido.

 **-Chloe... Voy en camino, recuerda que te avisé el jueves-** dijo Rachel recordándole a la aún irresponsable Chloe acerca de la visita.

 **-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!, Max me matará, ME MATARÁ... quizás me dispare mientras duermo y después aproveche el momento para violarme...-** pensó incoherentemente la punk.

 **-¿¡CHLOEE!?-** llamó Amber.

 **-Ah, si, si, si... Ehm, bye-bye-** cortó apresuradamente.

Ya había dejado de hablar con Victoria, quien me había dejado con los nervios de punta, debía avisarle a Chloe inmediatamente.

 **-Chloe...Victoria, Kate y Warren nos van a visitar-** comencé a decir con nerviosismo. **-De hecho jeje, vienen llegando...-**

 **-Ah jeje, pues... Rachel también viene para acá, jeje-**

 **-¡OH MIERDA!-** grité al sentir como alguien tocaba la puerta.

 **-Joder, joder, joder... Max, vístete, ya se me ocurrirá algo...-** me dijo Chloe indicándome el baño.

 **-¿Maaaax?, abre la puerta...-** gritó Kate desde afuera.

 **-¡Ay no! ¡Joder!, ¡la puerta se ha atascado!-** fingió Chloe cerrando la entrada al departamento.

Enseguida ya había salido del baño, ya vestida y "presentable" y lista para recibir a mis amigos.

Chloe había comenzado a señarlarme la puerta y a guiñarme un ojo, indicándome acerca de su gran idea.

 **-Ok, ok, lo escuché... Ve a vestirte...-** susurré acercándome silenciosamente a la entrada. **-Oh, no Chloe, ve a buscar las herramientas al baño, sé como solucionar esto...-** fingí.

En un par de minutos estábamos listas para al fin abrir la puerta.

 **-Oh Dios mío Max, me asustaste tanto-** me dijo la adorable Kate, regalándome un cálido abrazo.

 **-Hola Maxine-** saludó Chase dándome uno de esos extraños y "apasionados" besos en la mejilla.

 **-Hey Super Max-** saludó Warren abrazándome fuertemente.

Super Max... Solo Chloe me ha dicho así en el último tiempo, de hecho, anoche me lo dijo mientras estábamos... Estábamos... Bueno, amándonos.

 **********Flashback**********

 **-Vamos Super Max, otra noche para ti no será problema-** me susurró Chloe al oído mientras sus manos comenzaban a invadir mis caderas.

 **-¿Cuándo te convertiste en una bestia insaciable?-** pregunté tratando de alejarme un poco.

 **-Tú eres la culpable, tú me enloqueciste lentamente y ahora soy adicta a ti, a tu dulzura...-** dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

Me giré de tal forma, que logré quedar encima de Chloe.

 **-Creo que te los has ganado...-** susurré para así comenzar a atacar directamente su cuello.

Los gemidos de Chloe no se tardaron en presentar, pronto sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de esa forma que me encantaba, llena de amor y pasión, de esa forma a mi vista parecía una verdadera Diosa.

Las ya escasas vestimentas salieron volando por los aires, cayendo quién sabe en que parte de la habitación, realmente eso no nos importaba, estábamos en nuestro momento íntimo, ese momento en el que podemos amarnos sin control alguno, podemos ser libres de hacer lo que se nos plazca.

Pronto era el turno de Chloe, salvajemente -como siempre-, me tomó de las muñecas y me apegó al respaldo de la cama, imitando así un tipo de juego sexual consistente en que yo debía ser la "esclava". Simplemente decidí quedarme en esa posición, de cierta forma me encantaba cuando Chloe cambiaba nuestra placentera rutina de casi todos los días, era excitante probar cosas nuevas, sobretodo cuando yo era el sujeto de pruebas.

Mi sensual punk comenzó a atacar mi cuello dándole fuertes mordidas que solo lograban sacar gemidos en mi, podría jurar que en algún momento Chloe me hirió de tal forma que pudo probar mi sangre.

 **-Hmmm, Chloe... por-por favor-** traté de decir, aunque no podía hablar demasiado bien gracias a los numerosos gemidos que salían de mis labios.

 **-Qué poco aguante Maxine Caulfield, creo que tendrás que sufrir por unos cuántos minutos más-** bromeó la rebelde.

En fin, sus apasionados besos continuaron bajando por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al que -según ella- sería mi punto débil. Mis senos fueron explotados con besos, pellizcos, masajes e incluso... más mordidas, joder, como amaba que Chloe hiciera eso... Por desgracia no todo era eterno, mi chica considero que mi otro punto débil necesitaba atención inmediatamente, por lo que con dulces y húmedos besos continúo su camino hasta que llegar a mi zona íntima, que sin rodeos fue atacada por su curioso dedo que primero se pasó por ese pequeño botoncito, que al ser estimulado, provocaba un placer incomparable... incomparable... incomparable

 **********FIN DEL FLASHBACK**********

 **-Max, Max... ¡MAX!-** llamó Kate Marsh moviendo sus manos para poder captar mi atención.

 **-Eh... si si, aquí estoy, ¿qué decías Kate?-** pregunté tratando de disimular mi pequeño Flashback

 **-Dios Santo... Chloe, ¿siempre es igual de distraída?-** consultó un poco extrañada.

 **-Jeje, depende de lo que piense o vea-** contestó Chloe regalándome una de esas miradas pícaras, que logran descolocarme en un segundo.

No puede ser, Chloe se percató de todo, en cierta forma me alegra porque con este tipo de cosas me doy cuenta de que me conoce más de lo que yo pienso, bueno, después de todo es mi alma gemela, es la persona que comencé a amar desde hace muchos años.

 **-¿¡Cómo dices!?-** se integró a la conversación una celosa Victoria Chase

 **-Ehmm... jeje, bueno, yo...-** traté de decir, pero justo en ese momento me salvó el timbre

* * *

 **Por ahora me despido, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bye-bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ACABO DE SUBIR ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN FINAL DEL PRIMER ESPECIAL DE ESTE INTERMINABLE FIC XD.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y POR SUPUESTO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

 ***CONTESTO PREGUNTAS***

 **SYLVERD: ¿Amas a alguien?: Me amo a mi xd, okno. _La verdad es que sí, hace mucho amo a alguien, lo que siento por ella es... ni siquiera puedo describirlo, pero Wow, me importa demasiado, aunque lo nuestro no es posible -ya sé que suena muy cliché, pero es verdad-, bueh. Ahora iré a pasar mis penas de amor, muchas gracias por recordar mi estado... XD_**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **ESPECIAL 1, PARTE FINAL-Hola Rachel-** saludé fríamente al ver a la chica que había estado tratando de quitarme a mi bella novia.

 **-Hola, Maxine-** respondió marcando el "Xine", obviamente para molestarme.

 **-Que lindo cuando los amigos se reúnen...-** susurró Chloe entre una risa nerviosa al ver como me miraba con la roba novias de enfrente.

Como no teníamos nada preparado para comer estuvimos obligadas moralmente a comprar pizzas, si, el característico alimento que compra la gente irresponsable -como nosotras- para recibir a sus visitas que, por cierto, olvidaron que iban a visitar su "hogar, desordenado hogar"

Estuvimos media hora esperando a que el repartidor al fin llegara con esas ansiadas pizzas que nos acusaban, que nos condenaban por nuestra... posible estupidez. Cuando al fin llegó básicamente Chloe le lanzó la propina al joven que nos dio la pizza y bueno, me la pasó para que la repartiera, como siempre ya que no era capaz de "dividirla" ella, si, era una exitosa estudiante de leyes pero no sabía como repartir una maldita pizza.

Las múltiples pedazos de pizza ya estaban llegando a las correspondientes personas, llegando a Victoria que miró y opinó con estupor.

 **-Vaya... ¿Qué clase de Sushi es este?-** preguntó provocando las carcajadas de todos, menos de Chloe, ella la quería matar en ese mismo instante.

 **-Se llama PI-ZZA, idio...-** trató de decir la peliceleste.

 **-¡Oh Chloe!, se me olvidó decir que debes alimentar a Bongo...-** interrumpí para evitar una pequeña discusión con Victoria.

 **-Ohhh, mierda... ¡BONGOO NO MUERAS, YA VOY POR TII!** -gritó corriendo hacia nuestra habitación, encontrándose con el bello y asustado gato.

 **-Dios, perdona a Chloe, ella dice cosas así pero de buena forma... la verdad es que es un ángel caído del cielo-** susurró Kate mirando hacia "el cielo".

 **-DESTERRADA del cielo, querrás decir Katie-** agregó Victoria riendo.

El día pasó rápido y un poco bochornoso para mi, ya que aún no dejaba de pensar en la larga noche que había tenido con Chloe, joder, odio y a la vez amo que me ponga así hasta cuando pienso en ella, simplemente es maravillosa, perfecta para mi.

La noche cayó y todos nos encontrábamos viendo una película de terror, que realmente daba susto con esas mierdas de cuadros en los que aparecía una figura completamente terrorífica -valga la redundancia- que hacía que saltemos del jodido miedo, por suerte tenía a mi heroína abrazándome y regalándome uno que otro beso travieso que provocaba furiosas miradas por parte de Victoria que se encontraba exactamente a mi lado.

 **-Ejem, tengo una duda Max... ¿dónde vamos a dormir?, digo, solo hay dos habitaciones más-** preguntó Rachel sacándome del trance amoroso en el que me encontraba.

 **-Pueden dormir dos en una cama, bueno, incluso tres-** respondí un poco cortante.

 **-¿Y quién dormirá con ustedes?-** preguntó nuevamente la rubia aspirante a modelo.

 **-Pues, nosotras siempre dormimos juntas y no creo que necesiten dormir con nosotras...-** contesté ahora furiosa.

 **-¿¡Con quién dormirá Warren!?-** preguntó por último una exaltada Kate.

 **-No te preocupes Kate, dormiré en el sofá, es muy amplio y cómodo, estaré bien...-** contestó apresuradamente el chico.

 **-Joder Warren, definitivamente estás destinado a la FriendZone-** comentó Chloe partiéndose de la risa.

En ese momento todos rieron, incluso Graham, quien rió nerviosamente al no saber que contestar.

Luego de varios minutos la película al fin terminó, dejando con un leve trauma a más de alguno de los presentes, sobretodo a la ceyente Kate, quién nunca había escuchado tantas veces la palabra "demonio".

Todos comenzaron a ir al baño a hacer sus cosas, de las que no daré detalles por términos de privacidad. Había llegado mi turno de entrar y para variar Victoria me siguió, al parecer quería asear sus perfectos dientes.

 **-Me la pasé muy bien hoy Max, fue un gran día-** dijo alegre mi amiga.

 **-Si, fue fantástico, gracias por la visita-** agregué regalándome una sincera mirada.

 **-La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de verte, ha pasado más de un mes desde que te vi por última vez-** recordó

 **-Wow, mucho tiempo...-** susurré lavando mis manos.

No me había percatado de que Chase se había comenzado a acercar silenciosamente, robándome un beso al girar mi cabeza, beso que para su desgracia no correspondí ya que obviamente solo lo hacía con mi amada chica, MI Chloe.

En ese momento se me vino el mundo abajo, no sólo por el jodido beso de Victoria, también porque Chloe había visto todo, cosa de la que me percaté al observar como me miraba con espanto y una lágrima iba cayendo por su hermoso rostro.

 **-Chloe... sabes que yo no lo hice, ni siquiera lo quise...-** traté de explicar.

 **-Max... Max... joder... ¡Hija de la gran puta, te mataré idiota!-** dijó propinándole una bofetada a Victoria. **-No quiero que jamás vuelvas a tocar a mi novia ¿entiendes?, JAMÁS.-** agregó provocando temor en Chase.

 **-Lo siento, lo siento ¿si?, sé que estuvo mal. ¡LO SIENTO!-** gritó arrepentida la fotógrafa rubia.

 **-Quiero que te...-**

 **-¡Chloe!-** interrumpí.

 **-¿Acaso te pondrás de parte de ella, Max?-** preguntó aún llena de ira.

 **-Por supuesto que no, pero joder, está arrepentida, no te conviertas en un monstruo por esto... no lo hagas Chloe-** le susurré tomando su cara para que me mire a los ojos.

Tan solo unos segundos faltaron para que Chloe y Victoria se estuvieran disculpando, terminando así con lo que fue y sería una larga noche, que seguramente sería inolvidable para todos.

* * *

 **Sé que el final quedó medio inconcluso, pero prometo que lo completaré (si ustedes quieren) en otro Especial, porque si, vienen varios especiales más**

 **Bueno, lo dejó hasta aquí.**

 **Los quiero, los amo.**

 **Bye-Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡BUENAS!**

 **LES DEJO A SU DISPOSICIÓN ESTE PERVERTIDO CAPÍTULO DE TE RETO A ENLOQUECERME, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 _ **VOZ INTERIOR: ¡AUTORA, ERES UNA PERVERTIDA DE MIERDA! JO JO JO**_

 _ **AUTORA: LO SÉ, LO SÉ, PERO ASÍ ME QUIEREN :3 XD**_

 **SIN MÁS RODEOS...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Te reto a enloquecerme. Especial 2

Ahí se encontraba Chloe Price, radiante frente a mi, sonriendo ante la gran cantidad de personas que la observaban. ¿Quién diría que la joven, sexy y rebelde peliazul estaría siendo premiada como la mejor abogada egresada de su generación en la Universidad de Arcadia Bay?, nadie lo creería, pero la verdad es que mi amada tenía mucho potencial, no es por alardear, pero pocos tienen mi suerte, pocos pueden tener una novia con tantas cualidades como la inigualable Chloe Elizabeth Price.

A mi lado se encontraban mis orgullosos suegros y padres. Joyce y William estaban ya casi con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como su hija daba su hermoso discurso de despedida y terminaba esta etapa de su vida. Por otro lado mis padres aplaudían alegres ante los logros de su nuera, porque si, mi relación con Chloe ya había salido a la luz hacía mucho y para mi suerte, todos la aceptaron y respetaron, nos siguieron queriendo como siempre.

Todos sus amigos estaban presentes acompañándonos en este gran festín, Justin, Trevor y sus respectivas novias junto con otros estudiantes de la Academia Blackwell y la Universidad compartían entusiasmados la gran comida que habíamos organizado. La tarde pasó rápido, cuando la noche había caído aún quedaba mucha gente, todos esperando la gran "fiesta juvenil" que se venía fuera del lugar en el que estábamos. Yo me había tomado la libertad de contratar una gran limusina -sorpresa para Chloe- para que nos transportara a todos a la playa y continuar festejando ahí como los adultos irresponsables que aún eramos. Cuando el transporte llegó la expresión de la chica Price no pudo ser más linda, sus ojos brillan cual luna llena y su sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro por completo.

 **-Max, no me digas que tu...-** trató de decir antes de que yo la interrumpiera.

 **-Aún faltan sorpresas Chloe, sólo quiero que hoy, esta noche sea inolvidable para nosotras-** le respondí acariciándole el mentón.

Todos salieron corriendo prácticamente impresionados por la lujosa limusina completamente equipada, por dentro tenía todo tipo de bebida alcohólica que se pudieran imaginar, acompañada de una cantidad impresionante de música, servicio de comidas y más, se supone que el chofer contratado debía acompañarnos durante toda la noche en la playa -incluso festejar si él quería-.

Llegamos a la playa y enseguida en algunos la ropa saliendo disparada por los aires, para así sintieran la libertad de lanzarse a las serenas y cálidas aguas que ahí yacían.

 **-Quieres hacer...-** no alcancé a terminar de formular mi pregunta cuando ya me encontraba impactada observando cómo Chloe quedaba en un atractivo conjunto de ropa interior negra.

 **-Vamos, ¿o acaso quieres que yo te quite la ropa?-** preguntó picarona

 **-No sería mala idea...-** le respondí con la misma picardía.

 **-¡A la mierda estos idiotas...! jaja-** dijo lanzándose a mi mientras todos estaban ocupados riéndose de sus estupideces dentro del agua.

Con la habilidad que ya había adquirido Chloe, mi ropa fue "despegada" de mi cuerpo rápidamente, quedando en mi blanco conjunto de ropa interior.

 **-Blanco ¿eh?, sigues siendo la misma linda adolescente inocente de siempre-** dijo tomándome tiernamente por la cintura.

 **-Y tú sigues siendo la misma punk rebelde y jodidamente sexy de siempre-** contesté comenzando a besarla apasionadamente.

La verdad es que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos besándonos y acariciándonos ninguno de nuestros amigos se percataba de nada, por lo que continuamos sin pudor alguno, hasta que el calor fue demasiado y necesitábamos despojarnos del resto de ropa.

 **-Chloe... aquí no podemos...-** solté entre gemidos.

 **-La limusina... el chofer no está, está festejando con los chicos-** me dijo llevándome hasta el coche.

El espacio era increíble, por lo que nos recostamos en los asientos y comenzamos a sacarnos la ropa para continuar con el acto de placer que habíamos comenzado hacer varios minutos.

Fui la primera en actuar, en un segundo ya tenía a Chloe sin sujetador frente a mi, no sé por qué, pero sentía que nunca me cansaría de las hermosas vistas que esta me entregaba, su cuerpo parecía tallado por los mismos dioses. Comencé a hacer mi característico recorrido "lóbulo-senos" con fugaces besos y salvajes mordidas que dejaban notorias marcas en el cuerpo de la mujer que intentaba reprimir sus gemidos en mi cuello. Pronto ya me había aventurado a dominar sus dos senos que dejaban a la vista dos erectos pezones que solo demostraban la gran excitación de la recién egresada abogada.

Intenté ir aún más lejos pero me tuve que detener al sentir como la pierna de Chloe se colaba entre las mías y comenzaba a dar tortuosos movimientos rozando con mi intimidad, sabía que eso me volvía loca y que me hacía perder completamente la capacidad de razonar, por lo que continuó haciéndolo hasta que tomó completamente el control. Al igual que yo hice con ella, me quitó rápidamente el sujetador y comenzó a explotar la parte de mi cuerpo que ya se encontraba descubierta, yo ya gemía sin parar, como una santa desquiciada y al parecer esto a Chloe le encantaba.

Sentía como la pierna de Chloe ya estaba húmeda por el roce con mi intimidad, sabía que si seguía así alcanzaría el clímax muy pronto, pero no lo permitiría, esta vez era especial, quería que ambas alcanzáramos tan esperado orgasmo juntas, por lo que en un movimiento digno de un ninja, le arranqué lo que quedaba de ropa interior dejando su húmeda zona al descubierto e intentado juntar nuestras intimidades en una sola para así entregarnos ese inigualable placer.

 **-¡Joder Max! Hmmm si... ¡eres grandiosa!... joder, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO-** gritó al sentir como ambas llegábamos al clímax entregándonos en un apasionado beso y sintiendo nuestros acelerados corazones.

 **-Yo también te amo Chloe-** respondí recostándome como pude a un lado suyo sin dejar de abrazarla.

Estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que la vergüenza nos invadió.

 **-Chicas, sabemos que esto era para celebrar y alocarnos, pero realmente había necesidad de gemir como locas y asustarnos a todos?, ¡pensábamos que se estaban matando!-** gritó Evan riendo

* * *

 **JAJA, HASTA AQUÍ CHICOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA ENCANTADO.**

 **NOS LEÍMOS PRONTO**

 **ADIÓS.**


	12. AVISO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA

Hoooola. Nop, lamento informarles que esto no es un capítulo, pero tranquilos, de eso vengo a hablarles.

Sé perfectamente que desaparecí hace mucho de Fanfiction... Decidí que ya es tiempo de volver. Así que estén atentos, porque comenzaré a actualizar todos los fanfics que tengo.

Es un comunicado muy corto, lo sé, pero no hay necesidad de retenerlos más tiempo para leer esto...

¡Nos vemos pronto! Besos.


End file.
